Ninja Assassins
by Biblioboon
Summary: He had always made jokes about 'little ninja assassins'. She'd always marvelled at the way his eyes lit up at the prospect of children. Kensi didn't see herself as a parent, ever. She had spent too many years of her life without one to be a good one. Established Densi.
1. Chapter 1

So this idea has been plaguing me for a while now that Kensi and Deeks are together the idea of ninja assassins must have crossed Deeks' mind.

 **Ninja Assassins**

He had always made jokes about 'little ninja assassins'. She'd always marvelled at the way his eyes lit up at the prospect of children. Kensi didn't see herself as a parent, ever. As far as she was concerned she had spent too many years of her life without one, to be a good one. Deeks knew better than to push her on any issue that was rooted in her past. So when it happened Deeks was careful not to be too excited at the prospect of a half him ninja assassin. The morning she found out had started just like any other.

0o0o0

"Morning boys." Kensi greeted as she entered the bullpen shrugging off her bag. She watched as Sam threw a third balled up piece of paper into the trash can on Callen's desk, "I hope that wasn't important." She joked as Sam celebrated his hat-trick just as Eric's piercing whistle cut through the air.

"Caught a case." He informed them before taking the stairs two at time back up to ops. The team was then informed of a Marine's body being found in a car that crashed into a tree, "Video evidence of the car before the crash shows that he was driving erratically."

"Was he being chased?" G asked watching the footage.

"It was 3am, there was no one else on the road." Nell informed the group.

The group were all instructed to head to the crime scene to assist LAPD with their investigation. As she was driving she was aware that Deeks was babbling away about something but she found it difficult to focus on anything other than the road and the churning of her own stomach. The moment she pulled up she jumped out of the car and emptied her stomach contents onto the sidewalk.

"Kens?" Deeks was out and round her side of the car in a second, "Princess? Are you okay?" she heaved again in response and Deeks helped her to remove her hair from her face.

Sam and Callen approached the pair looking concerned, "She going to be all right?" G asked handing Deeks a bottle of water for Kensi. The woman in question was now standing straighter and readily accepted the water.

"I'm fine. You guys go on ahead." Sam and Callen did as they were asked and walked towards the crime scene.

Deeks waited until they were out of earshot, "You should go home if you're unwell."

Kensi pulled a face and shook her head, "I'm not ill Deeks."

"You threw up!" he countered, "Healthy people don't just throw up."

She'd had a sneaking suspicion that she was pregnant already when she had realised she was two weeks late, this really wasn't the time or place to reveal this to him, but detective Deeks was insistent that she should go home. She sighs and ducks her head down to look at her hands, "Deeks, I am not sick. I'm…at least I think…I think I'm pregnant." She glanced up as she said the last word and she did not miss the way his eyes lit up at that revelation.

"Wow, I mean…you're sure?" he was doing his very best to tone down the excitement he was feeling. He wasn't doing a great job.

Kensi shrugged, "I haven't taken a test, but I'm pretty sure."

Sam interrupted them as he called over to them, "Guys we have a crime scene to deal with…when you're ready."

They both headed towards the crashed car, "On our way home we'll go to the drug store and pick one up. Okay?" he made a point of making eye contact with her, he wanted her to know that whatever she decided he was with her 100% of the way. Kensi nodded slowly. Sam and Callen knew better than to quiz the junior agent and her partner so instead they shared the information they had been given by the LAPD.

"There is no evidence of tampering with his car, and like Nell said before no one was following him." Sam informed the pair.

"Drugs? Alcohol? Could he have been under the influence of something?" Deeks asked.

"We'll know more when the tox screen comes back from the body. You two should go and talk to his commander." Callen said nodding to Kensi and Deeks. Kensi wasn't sure she wanted to be alone in the car with Deeks right now. The detective could feel that she was uncomfortable as they turned to walk back to the car, she walked over to the passenger side without a word and climbed in.

"Okay." Deeks muttered as he headed to the driver's side, "Hey," he whispered as he slid into the driver's seat. He could tell that she just wanted him to drive, she didn't want to talk, "Kens," she locked her eyes with him, "I know you're scared. I know you've never really thought about kids-"

"Deeks…" she interrupted him.

"No, let me finish. I love you. And I love kids. Kids with you would be so amazing, but I know you. I know you're going to over think this and you will have all the time in the world to do just that but hear me out." He paused for a moment and when she stayed silent, he continued, "I will be there for you, whatever you decide to do. I am not about to run off. I know you have your doubts about being a mother, but I think you and I were meant to make ninja assassins together."

There was a moment of silence as Kensi studied his face, "Okay. I mean we don't even know that we need to be worried about anything yet." She watched as he raised an eyebrow at her, "But it is more than likely." She sighs and closes her eyes, "Thank you." She reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Deeks knew that he probably wouldn't get anything else from her until they knew for sure. She pulled her hand back and he started the car.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur for the pair, Hetty had commented to them that they seemed preoccupied and that she hoped they would be bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning ready to close the case. They couldn't get out of the door quick enough. She held his hand as they picked up two pregnancy tests at the drug store. The cashier had grinned at the pair and was about to make an encouraging comment when Deeks cut her off with wide eyes and a shake of his head.

As they entered his house she pulled away from him and headed straight to the bathroom, "Call me when you're finished…" she nodded as she headed up the stairs. Their day had been so quiet, none of the witty banter and obvious flirting that made up their days since becoming a couple. He knows in his heart that this will have changed them no matter how much he wishes it wouldn't.

"Deeks?" her uncertain voice from the top of the stairs was all he needed.

"How long does it take?" He asked as reached her.

She turned over the box and read, "2-3mins." They waited the time in silence, Deeks didn't know how much Kensi appreciated that he wasn't making silly jokes. His understanding of her feelings still amazed her. His phone buzzed as the timer was up and she looked at the small white stick.

0o0o0

From that moment their whole world changed, several months down the line Kensi really isn't sure how he convinced her that ninja assassins would be a good idea. She felt fat and her ankles hurt and she was stuck on desk duty while Nell joined her partner in the field.

"…and I'll take you surfing and you can come with me to walk Monty." Kensi swatted at the face that was currently pressed against her large stomach.

"Deeeeeks." She groaned, "Do you need to be doing that? I was sleeping." She muttered as she huffed out a breath now very aware of the building pressure in her bladder. She swung her legs out of bed and pushed herself up and plodded towards the bathroom.

Deeks watched her go enjoying the view but also feeling slightly guilty for waking her, Kensi was now almost half way through her 8th month of pregnancy and Hetty had said that she could come to work an hour or more later than the others if she wished. Kensi of course had said that she didn't need the time off but Deeks knew that a few extra hours of sleep would be appreciated.

She reappeared and glared at him as she moved around the room trying to find some clothes to wear, "Kens, Princess…Fern? Just go back to bed. You can sleep for a few more hours."

She huffed, "What's the point? I'm awake now. Baby is awake too by the way. Doing summersaults." She watched his eyes light up as he sat up and scooted closer so that he could place his hands on her stomach to feel the baby move. "Hurry up and get dressed. Mama needs some breakfast." Deeks nodded and pulled his hands away before leaning in towards her and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Yeah yeah, sure you do. I'm hungry." She replied pushing herself up from the bed after pulling on her second sock, she was at the door when she turned back to face him, "Love you too." She replied before disappearing from the room and heading down the stairs in search of something to eat.

He did all of the driving now, of course he drove his own car, even when pregnant Kensi would let him touch hers. She squirmed in the passenger seat, "What's wrong?" he asked glancing at her for a second before planting his eyes back on the road.

She huffed out an annoyed breath, "I have to pee."

Deeks laughed, "Again?"

Kensi glared at him, "Your baby is sitting on my bladder. So yes, again." She shifted in her seat again trying desperately to get comfortable.

Her partner smiled sympathetically at her, "We're almost there baby. I'll drop you off at the front door and go park so you can go pee." She considered glaring at him for the sickly sweet tone he was using but found that she could only manage gratitude.

"Thanks." She said as he pulled up and she jumped out as gracefully as her rather large stomach would allow, as she was heading in Sam fell into step beside her, "Don't say anything." She muttered as she tried to pick up her pace and headed towards the toilets.

"I wouldn't dare." He replied as he headed for his desk. When she reappeared she found Deeks perched on his desk talking to Sam and Callen. The day started in a similar fashion to the day she'd realised she was pregnant. Eric came to tell them they had a case which oddly involved a crashed car and a marine.

"Spooky." Deeks said before pecking Kensi on the lips and following Nell, Sam and Callen from ops. Kensi watched them go and found that she couldn't keep the pout from her face.

She carefully lowered herself into a chair and turned to Eric, "That has to be a coincidence doesn't it?" Eric gave her a quizzical look, "This case is almost identical to the one we didn't solve 7 months ago."

Eric's brow furrowed, "I think Hetty would tell you there's no such thing as coincidences. Let's compare the cases." They both pulled up the files related to the case and scanned over them.

"Have there been any other mysterious deaths like this…not involving marines?" Kensi asked.

Eric nodded as he brought up 4 more cases that matched, the age of the victims, the toxicology report of the first one and the fact that their deaths had been ruled 'dangerous driving', "Looks like we're on to something here Ms. Blye." Eric said with a smile. He knew how much she missed being out in the field with her partner, he missed his own partner as well. They had been working on their theory for about an hour when the proximity alarm went off. Kensi looked up at Eric who had jumped to his feet.

"What is that?" she asked clearly concerned.

"The proximity alarm, it means we have an intruder."

Kensi got carefully to her feet cradling her large stomach as she did so, "What do we do?" she asked again sounding more worried than he's ever heard her before.

"We don't do anything. You stay here. I'll go see if I can find Granger or Hetty." He then pulled a small handgun from the cabinet next to his desk.

"Please tell me you know how to use that." Kensi said with her eyes fixed on the weapon in his hand.

Eric tried his best to look confident, "Sam's been showing me." He told her with a small smile before he ducked out of the room. Kensi somehow didn't feel all that reassured by this revelation. She eyed the doors to ops carefully, the room itself had no obvious places to hide and Kensi doubted that if she needed to she would be able to crouch low enough to hide anyway. She ran her hand over her stomach once more before trying to work out what she could do. What she wouldn't give for a gun right at that moment. She only had her father's knife which Deeks had tried to tell her she didn't need to wear while she was in ops. She'd have to shout at him about that when she saw him later. The alarm then cut out suddenly, its sudden end only served to make Kensi more anxious.

That's when she heard gunfire.

* * *

The first chapter :) hope you all enjoyed that. Chapter two will be on the way soon hopefully. Reviews are amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

The gunshots were close, not on the same level as she was but close enough that the sound of them made her jump. She then heard thumping footsteps heading her way. She pulled her knife out from behind her and stood ready to defend herself. She sighed in relief when it was Eric who rounded the corner.

"You gave me a heart attack Beale." She chastised him. She then realised that he had returned alone and he looked frantic, "Eric? What's going on down there?" she asked again glancing at the doors to ops.

He was panting, "At…at least…three," he held up three fingers, "gunmen. All well trained they managed to disable the alarm. Kensi I don't know where Granger or Hetty are. We're on our own."

"That's a little dramatic Eric. Give me the gun, I'm going to cover you while you go across the hall into the empty office." She told him taking control he nodded slowly and together they moved to the door.

Eric had picked up his tablet and was tapping on it trying to find the gunmen on the security feed, "They're still checking the ground floor. Searching through Hetty's office."

"Okay. Then we go." Together they crossed the hall and walked into the office, Kensi turned the lock and told Eric to help her push the desk against it.

"Should you be pushing something that heavy?" he asked before either of them tried to move it.

Kensi took a step back and glared at him, "Probably not." She conceded before watching as he struggled to shove it in front of the door. Once it had been moved the pair retreated round the corner of the L shaped room. Kensi pulled out her phone, "We need to warn the others." Eric nodded they would probably be finished at the crime scene and then they'd come back to find gunmen running around. Kensi sent Deeks a text as Eric watched as the men destroyed one of the cameras he was using to watch them.

"We're in trouble Kens." He told her.

She took one of his hands in both of hers, "We need to keep our heads Beale. We stay calm and we wait this out. You have every piece of information on the computers in ops locked down. They probably don't even know we're here." The last part was probably wishful thinking. Her phone started to buzz in her hand. Deeks was calling.

"Kens!" he sounded relieved when she answered the call.

"Yes Marty?" she replied sounding vaguely amused in spite of the circumstances.

She could practically hear Deeks rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone, "So what is happening on your end. You said there are at least three shooters?"

She shifted in her position on the floor, she wondered if she would be able to stand again in a hurry if needed, she doubted it, "Yeah Eric saw them I didn't. But they broke in about 15 minutes ago-"

"Why didn't you text me sooner?" he demanded.

"We needed to get to a safe place. The doors to ops don't lock so we've moved to the office opposite. I'm hungry."

This time she could tell he was smiling, "When we come to rescue you we will bring food. So these men, they haven't made any demands? Where are Hetty and Granger?" Deeks asked returning to the serious matter at hand.

"No demands have been made," she stopped talking as the sound of footsteps outside the door startled her, Eric showed her that two of the men had gone into ops. She continued in a whisper, "I have no idea where Hetty or Granger are. They seem to be looking for something but they'd need Eric to be able to access it. They're going to start looking for him and me soon so you need to hurry." As she finished saying that Eric flinched, "What?" she asked leaning over to see what he had seen. One of the men had lifted a chair over his head and was about to hurl it into the computers.

"They wouldn't?" he asked almost hopefully. They both watched and heard the man release the chair and the smashing of equipment that followed, "It's only hardware, it's fine." Kensi wasn't sure if he was trying reassure her or himself. That was when they heard the door handle turn.

o0o0o

Sam, Callen and Nell were all gathered around Deeks' phone, everything had gone quiet on the other end and Deeks was about to jump in his car and drive at twice the speed limit to get back to ops. To get back to Kensi. Sam steadied his hand and made him wait.

"Kensi is a capable girl Deeks, give her a moment." Sam told him trying to keep the other man calm.

"There is someone at the door." Came Kensi's hushed whisper from the phone. That was all Deeks needed to hear.

"We're coming Princess." He looked up at the group that was surrounding him, they all nodded, "Sit tight. We'll be there soon." He turned to Callen and Sam, they had to have a plan. He knew that if they went in their half-cocked someone would get killed. He couldn't take the risk that that someone might be Kensi.

"What have we got in terms of weapons?" Sam asked turning to his partner.

G smiled, "I've got a stash. We'll be well equipped." He then realised something, "Kensi doesn't have a gun." Deeks could practically feel the colour draining from his face as he heard the words. She couldn't protect herself.

"Eric has one." Sam said with more confidence than the statement instilled in the others.

Nell pulled a face, "He mentioned you had been teaching him. One gun isn't going to keep them safe from at least three gunmen though. All this stress cannot be good for-"

"Don't say it." Deeks begged interrupting her, "I know we're all thinking it, but just don't say it." Of course being trapped in an office with armed men roving around outside would not be good for her blood pressure, it certainly wasn't great for his.

"How good is Eric with a gun?" Nell asked before they got into their respective vehicles.

Sam's expression did not instil confidence, "I'm sure Kensi's taken the gun by now." Sam pulled a face before pointing at Deeks, "Make sure you keep that line open with Kensi and you update us if anything changes." The shaggy haired blond nodded.

"You guys should head to ops, we'll pick up the weapons and come to meet you. You must not engage until we get to you." Deeks twitched slightly at the last instruction that Callen barked, "Deeks. I need to know you're listening. No matter what you hear on the other end of that phone you are not to engage until we arrive with the weapons. Understood?"

Deeks gritted his teeth, he'd never been very good with authority figures giving him orders, "Understood." And he did understand. He had to keep telling himself that, if he went in there he could get Kensi hurt. He drove back with his hands gripping the steering wheel a lot tighter than was strictly necessary.

Nell glanced at him from the passenger seat, she didn't know what to say to him. They were both worried about their respective partners, she kept opening and closing her mouth as she tried to work out the best way to comfort him, "Deeks-"

"Nell it's fine. This silence is okay. I don't need you to make me feel better. Hey Kens." he called out to her, she and Eric had been quiet for a long time.

"Yes Deeks?" came her hushed reply.

"How are you two holding up?" he asked glancing at the phone in Nell's hand before fixing his gaze back on the road.

There was a pause, "We're holding up…I need to pee though." She confided sounding slightly sheepish, "So if you could make the rescue fairly quick I would greatly appreciate it."

There was a rustling noise as Eric took the phone, "I would also appreciate that. What's your ETA?"

He sounded tense, Deeks knew that Kensi was trained to deal with situations like this, Eric however was not. His tense voice allowed Deeks to assess the true nature of the threat that they faced, "We're almost there but we need to wait for Sam and Callen. They're bringing the heavy duty weaponry."

There was a loud thump on the other end of the phone and Deeks felt his whole body tense, "Gotta stop talking for a bit." Came Kensi's rushed whisper. Nell could tell by the way Deeks' breathing changed that he was doing his very best to not scream. A second loud thump had Deeks pressing his foot down harder on the accelerator.

"You getting us killed in a traffic accident is not going to get them out of this any sooner Deeks." The detective glanced at her for a second before relaxing slightly and readjusting his vicelike grip on the wheel.

"Noted." He replied releasing his foot from the accelerator slightly.

Nell's phone then started to ring, she placed Deeks' down on her knee, glanced at the caller ID and answered, "Hetty!"

"Status report Miss Jones." Hetty was always business first pleasantries later.

Nell controlled her breathing and informed the older woman of the exact location, "They are trapped in the office opposite ops. Where are you Hetty? We thought you and Granger were in the building."

"We were called away on an urgent matter."

"Hate to break it to you Hetty but this is a very urgent matter!" Deeks shouted having heard Hetty's voice through the phone. Nell watched as his grip on the steering wheel tightened once more and his knuckles turned white.

"Tell Mr. Deeks that I quite agree. Owen and I will be waiting for you when you arrive. We will be getting Ms. Blye and Mr. Beale out of there very soon." And with that she hung up leaving Nell at a loss for words, as usual.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence, Hetty and Granger flagged them down about a block away from the building. Deeks parked up and was out of the car before Nell had a chance to remove her seatbelt, "What do you know?" he asked. Hetty always knew more than she was telling, she was always several steps ahead of her team.

Hetty didn't even try to deny that she knew more about what was going on than she had said on the phone, "It appears as though the case that you worked on this morning was not an isolated one."

"Mr. Beale sent through some details of about 5 other cases that matched the details of the one you dealt with today. It appears as though these deaths were a decoy. After each of them a federal building was hit." Granger continued.

Deeks frowned, "How did we not know about this? And what exactly do you mean by 'hit'?" his heart was hammering against his ribcage.

"We didn't realise that there was a link until Eric's message. It was the last thing he sent out before he sent an officer in distress code." Deeks and Nell both looked at their phones, neither of them had received one, "The code only came to me. In a case when the Office of Special Projects is under attack we need to be able to contain the threat with minimal fallout."

They didn't like the sound of that, "We're going to get them out though right?" Nell asked giving Hetty her best sceptical look.

"Of course we are Miss. Jones." Hetty reassured her.

"Okay good, because my girlfriend and my unborn baby are trapped in there and when you use phrases like 'minimal fallout' I worry that you don't want us to go in there and save our people." Deeks knew that he was getting angry, he knew that he was shouting but to be perfectly honest he didn't care. Midway through his rant Sam and Callen arrived. Both men exchanged worried glances before approaching.

"We have the weapons needed to go in there." Sam informed the group as they reached them, Deeks moved back to the car they had just arrived in. Sam followed while Callen was informed of what Hetty and Granger had learnt.

"So semiautomatic rifles?" Deeks asked removing one from the trunk.

Sam nodded keeping his gaze fixed on Deeks, "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm not the one trapped in a room with no obvious escape plan, while might I add, being heavily pregnant." Sam was the only member of the group that stood any chance of understanding what Deeks was going through.

There had been times when she had been kidnapped and held hostage but never had this happened when she was pregnant, "We all know that this is very important for you-" Sam placed his hand on Deeks' to stop him from lifting up the gun, "I need to know that you'll keep a level head in there. The last thing we need is you being too emotional. I will make sure Hetty leaves you out here if you can't do this." Sam promises.

Deeks is sure in that moment that his concern for Kensi could outweigh any self-preservation instinct that would normally stop him from taking on Sam, he stands a little straighter before pulling his hand away from Sam, "I can keep it in check." He promised before leaning into the car to pick up an extra magazine of ammunition.

o0o0o

After the third thump against the door, both Eric and Kensi were sure that it hadn't been an accident. Someone we definitely on the other side of the door and was trying to get it open. They both got as low as they could and as far round the corner of the L shaped room as they could. Eric placed himself in front of Kensi in what he said wasn't just 'chivalry'. Eric had managed to lock down all of the computers with a few taps on his tablet so they weren't worried about these people getting information from the servers, they were now worried that they would find them.

"Are they still at the door?" Kensi asked after a few moments of silence, she winced as she then heard wood splinter as the person on the other side made contact a fourth time. At that same moment Kensi felt a sharp pain almost as if the person at the door had slammed into her and not the door. She gasped.

Eric turned to look at her, "Kens?"

"I think I just felt a contraction." She whispered.

The fear in Eric's eyes increased tenfold, "Could it be Braxton Hicks?"

"I don't-" she was cut off as the door was ripped from its hinges, Kensi pulled the phone up to her face, "They've broken down the door." She hissed into it.

* * *

 **I do love a cliffhanger. Hopefully chapter three will be with you soon. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we have the final chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed this. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and faved. It means a lot. Hope I didn't leave you hanging too long. ;)**

* * *

"We go in. NOW!" Deeks shouted at the group that had gathered. Nell pulled him back, "You all heard her, they're in the room. She's in trouble. Eric is in trouble!" He was frantic, he wanted to shout, 'MY BABY IS IN TROUBLE' but he managed to control himself.

"Deeks, you need to take a breath. If you go in like this you're going to get one of them killed." Callen told him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Deeks knew that the senior agent was right. He was losing it.

"Okay," he took a deep breath and stepped back, "please lead us in there G. I can't stand out here for another second." They quickly arranged their order and agreed that Deeks would go in near the back. Sam and Callen would lead the charge, they decided to enter and make as much noise as possible while Nell and Hetty went in through the parking lot in the basement.

"Hopefully we can draw their attention away from Kensi and Eric." G said as he and Sam both pulled out a flashbang and a smoke grenade respectively, ready to throw them as cover for their entrance. Deeks was following Sam in and Granger brought up the rear. They threw the flashbangs as they made it into the main foyer as they entered. They waited in the cover of the doorway to see if the gunmen took the bait. Two of them came running down the stairs guns blazing. Bullets ricochet off the walls around them.

"Hold position." Sam instructed, his hand fell on Deeks' wrist holding him in place, "We will go together when the coast is clear. Is that understood?" he paused waiting for Deeks' response, "I'm not letting go until I know that we're on the same page here Deeks." The former navy seal muttered to the blond beside him.

Deeks grunted out, "Understood." Sam was of course right, they needed to work together to get Kensi and Eric out safe and sound. The men who had come to see what the disturbance was had stopped shooting. The smoke from the grenade was clearing and Deeks could now see the men that had his girlfriend trapped. Hetty and Nell appeared at the other end of the room, G gave them the signal and told them that two of the shooters were above them. He poked his head out of cover but quickly ducked back in as two bullets hit the wall behind him.

"They're at my 4 o'clock. Look like hired mercenaries to me." G reported cocking his weapon ready to take the shot the next time he poked his head out. The next few seconds felt like years to Deeks.

o0o0o

Moments before elsewhere in the building.

The men at the door had been trying to clamber over the remains of the door and the desk that Eric had pushed in front of it. He and Kensi were staying very still and very quiet. She winced again as pain rocketed through her. As the waves of pain subsided both of the flinched as a loud noise from downstairs drew everyone's attention. Two of the men climbed back over the desk, each barking orders at the other, while the third continued on through the room. He would round the corner soon.

Kensi gripped Eric's shoulder as she held the handgun out in front of her, all she needed was one clear shot and she'd deal with him. They heard him stop at the corner. The sound of bullets flying and hitting concrete and metal from further along the hall distracted her for a second just as he rounded the corner. Ever the professional Kensi regained her composure and squeezed the trigger twice. One bullet hit him in the chest, this knocked him back, the second went straight through his skull and lodged into the wall behind him. Kensi dropped the gun, her hands were shaking.

Eric looked at her in concern, "Are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, "My water just broke."

Again the level of fear in Eric's eyes rose to almost comical levels, "What do we do?" he asked her with his eyes fixed on her heavily pregnant stomach.

Kensi smiled sympathetically, "Well the baby won't be making an appearance straight away. At the moment let's just wait for it to be safe." She winced again as another contraction hit. This wouldn't be the most comfortable wait for her.

The bullets from above were flying all around them but five people against two isn't a fair fight and soon enough the team had both men down. Deeks was about ready to take the stairs two at a time and rescue Kensi but Sam held him back again, "Hold up. Eric said there were three shooters. Which means Eric and Kensi could still be in trouble. Nell and Granger you need to sweep the lower levels make sure that Eric was right about the number of shooters. We go up carefully." Deeks nodded before taking his position behind Sam as they ascended the staircase.

They past ops and all quickly assessed the room. Sparks were coming from a few of the computers, it was a mess. They then moved to the other side of the corridor where the remains of the door had been left, Callen turned into the doorway and peered into the room. From where he was he could see the body of a man slumped on the floor, the dark hair told him that it was not Eric so he called out, "Everything okay in there?"

Eric's panicked reply threw them off, "Not really no!"

That really was the last straw for Deeks, he pushed both Sam and Callen out of the way and climbed over the desk to get into the room first, he rounded the corner with his gun still raised. When he realised they were alone he lowered it, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kensi let out a shaky laugh, "Well I think your little mutant ninja assassin got a bit excited with all of the drama and has decided that today and this tiny office is the best time and place to be born."

Deeks' smile lit up his whole face, "Wait…is that what you said just before you said they'd got in?" he realised then that he had half heard her say the word 'contraction' but his brain had been too focused on the immediate danger.

She nodded, "Can you please call an ambulance now. I would very much like it if our kid wasn't born in here." She said with a grimace as another contraction hit. G tapped Deeks on the shoulder to show him that it was being done. Kensi was trying to push herself up but was having a hard time, "Uh…some help?" she asked extending her hands for him to take. He took them and pulled as Eric tried to steady her. Just as they got her to her feet she doubled over as another contraction hit.

"Princess?" Deeks held on to her shoulders and helped her upright once more. She held onto him, "Kens come on, let's get you out of here." He told her before sliding his hand down her arm to take her hand. Eric stood behind and followed them out ready to help Kensi climb over the desk which was still in the way of the door. When they all made it onto the other side Deeks took a moment to give Kensi a proper look over, "They didn't hurt you?" he asked checking for an obvious signs of injury.

"Of course not." She said in typical Kensi fashion. She'd never admit that she'd been scared at any point. She was about to move away from him when the building seemed to shake as something beneath them exploded, Kensi's hand shot out and gripped Deeks' forearm.

Sam and Callen looked at each other, "Granger and Nell." Together they hurried down the stairs.

Eric looked frantic, "What do they mean 'Granger and Nell'? Where are they?"

"They were sweeping the lower levels." Eric moved to follow Sam and Callen.

"Mr. Beale. They have it covered, you two need to make sure that Ms. Blye has her baby at the hospital and not in this corridor." Hetty's tone was matter of fact as always. "The ambulance will be here any second." Hetty stepped aside so that the men could help Kensi down the stairs.

Kensi turned to look at Hetty as she reached the bottom, "You'll keep us updated?" it wasn't really a question, she expected that Hetty would tell them if anything happened. She felt like she was being frog marched from the building, they were almost at the doors when another contraction hit, she winced. Deeks placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed carefully as the pain passed over her.

Eric pulled away, "You've got it from here right?" Deeks nodded and was about to call Eric back as he turned and ran from the pair.

"He's going to do something stupid." Deeks muttered as he helped Kensi out of the building.

She shrugged, "What would you do if it was me down there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He pouted at her, "Something stupid probably." The EMTs moved towards them as the exited the building, one of them took Kensi's other arm and led her to the ambulance.

She put her hand out to stop Deeks climbing in, "Maybe you should stay," Deeks looked at her like she was crazy, "they might need you."

"You are in labour Kensi, I am not going to let you go through this alone." He insisted and climbed onto the ambulance. He was surprised that she hadn't protested being driven in an ambulance given her usual hatred of all things hospital related. As the ambulance pulled away both of their minds were back with their teammates.

o0o0o

Sam and Callen had made their way into the basement they were met with smoke and the sound of loud coughing. Both men visibly relaxed before G called out into the darkness, "Nell? Granger? You two okay?"

The coughing became louder as two figures emerged from the smoke, Sam moved to support Nell and Callen supported Granger, "What happened?" the former navy seal asked as he helped Nell back up the stairs.

"They had set a grenade with a trip wire. Granger managed to push me into cover before it blew. He heard the pin drop." Nell informed them as they moved away from the billowing smoke.

"I've always said that he had bat like hearing." G laughed while patting the older man on the back.

"We will have to send a team down there to sweep the rest of the basement for any more traps. Are Mr. Beale and-" he was interrupted as Eric came flying down the stairs and threw himself at Nell. They would have toppled down the stairs had Sam not caught them. "Ms Blye?" Granger finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Kensi is fine, she's had to go to hospital though because she went into labour." Callen replied with a smile as he watched Nell and Eric hug each other. Together they moved up the stairs to meet Hetty, she did as she had promised and made sure a message was sent to Deeks and Kensi about the status of Nell and Granger.

"Now Mr. Callen I think this calls for some rest and relaxation. Mr. Deeks will call and tell us when we should be heading to the hospital so for the next few hours at least I think we all need a lie down." Hetty's instructions were heeded by all as they went their separate ways.

o0o0o

It wasn't until several hours later that Deeks called the team leader with happy tears in his eyes as he told her that he was father to a beautiful baby girl. Hetty had of course guessed that it would be a girl her powers of perception sometimes seemed mystical.

"I will call the others Mr. Deeks. Does your daughter had a name yet?" she asked.

She could hear the smile and pride in his voice as he said, "Amelia Rose Deeks."

"A beautiful name Mr. Deeks. I will let you get back to your family, we will be along soon." She told me.

Deeks ended the call and turned back to his family, Kensi looked exhausted but she couldn't take her eyes off the tiny baby in her arms, "She's perfect." She whispered as she marvelled at how tiny her fingers were.

"This is pretty perfect Kensi." She smiled up at him, "I love you." He told her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Hetty told me to enjoy my time with you while I can because the rest of the team will be here too."

"Well then, dad, I guess you should hold your daughter while you can." She said shifting the baby in her arms so that she could pass her over to Deeks. The gentle gasp that he made as he held his daughter for the first time was a sound that Kensi wished she could bottle. She wished desperately that she could hear that sound forever it was such a perfect reaction to a perfect child.

Deeks looked down at the tiny infant in his arms and then down at the beautiful woman in the bed beside him, "This is all I have ever wanted Kensi." He told her with more love in his eyes than she thought possible.

She smiled at him, "I never imagined a family like this." It was appropriate that the first of their extended family arrived as Eric and Nell knocked on the door with big grins on their faces. Their daughter slept as she was passed from person to person, both Kensi's and Deeks' mothers appeared and cooed over their granddaughter, "This is one amazing family we've got here Deeks. Can you hold off on teaching her ninja assassin tricks until she's at least 4?" she asked when they had a quiet moment to themselves.

"Kens I don't decide these things. Your DNA just makes mutant ninja assassins, she'll probably be walking at 6 months and talking before then." He joked but somehow managed to keep his face serious. Kensi rolled her eyes and balled up her fist before hitting him on the arm, "Ow! Now Amelia you mustn't follow in your mommy's footsteps. Hitting is bad." He whispered to his daughter who was currently in Nell's arms.

Kensi smiled again, she looked around at all of the people that had gathered at her bedside, she couldn't have asked for a better family. She only wished that her father had been here to see the day, he would have been so very proud of her. Proud of her and proud of the family that she had built for herself.

* * *

 **That was fun. A happy ending for all. I may write more of these depends if the mood takes me.**


End file.
